Nuestra última vez (RivaMika OneShot)
by Rusbell
Summary: Ya no soy aquella que tanto te quiso. Ya no soy aquella que se muere por ti. Saboréame, tócame, disfrútame. Ya no tendrás otra oportunidad, porque ya no habrá otra ocasión.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 **Advertencia** : Contenido sexual explícito, leer bajo su responsabilidad. Si no es de su agrado, por favor absténgase de continuar.

Nota de autor al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba con presura, hacía muchísimo calor. Sin embargo, eso no afectaba mi buen humor: al fin estaba de vacaciones y tendría tiempo suficiente para reunirme con mis amigos. La universidad nos limitaba y nos absorbía de tal manera que nos obligaba a vernos esporádicamente, a excepción de aquellos que estudiaban en otros estados... Con ellos compartía sólo en este corto periodo de tiempo.

Quedamos en reunirnos en casa de Sasha, de allí partiríamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos durante una semana. Sonreí. Después de unos cuantos meses, al fin estaríamos todos juntos. Los extrañaba muchísimo.

En mi bolso llevaba lo necesario para disfrutar del verano. En el día aprovecharía al máximo los agradables rayos solares en la playa y de a ratos en la piscina, en la noche bailaría hasta el cansancio. Los clubs de la zona que visitaremos son las mejores.

El short que llevaba le dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era ajustado y tan corto que apenas cubría mis redondos y firmes glúteos. Mis piernas estaban descubiertas, siendo largas y tonificadas, eran la envidia de mis compañeras. Mi cabello suelto y mis ojos grisáceos ocultos tras unos lindos lentes oscuros. Mis pechos apretados en un croptop negro y mi abdomen plano expuesto atraían la mirada indiscreta de los hombres que pasaban a mi lado.

Sí, tenía buen cuerpo. Y sí, me encantaba usar poca ropa para demostrarlo.

Crucé hacia una calle menos concurrida para recortar camino, no quería llegar tarde. No presté atención a la camioneta negra que se orilló junto a la acera, escoger la canción correcta en mi iPod era más importante que eso. La música comenzó a sonar a través de mis audífonos, silenciando el ruido que emitió la puerta del vehículo al ser abierta y cerrada a su vez con mucha fuerza.

Giré de golpe sobre mis talones para enfrentar a la persona que me había tomado del brazo con tanto ímpetu. Abrí los ojos de par en par, quedándome paralizada al verlo. Cuando intenté protestar, las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta por la impresión.

Allí, frente a mí, estaba el azabache vistiendo ese impecable traje negro que le sentaba a la perfección.

El hombre que con el que salí por más de un año y que me regaló tantos momentos de placer y felicidad.

El idiota del que me enamoré.

El maldito imbécil que jugó conmigo y luego me dejó.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un milisegundo. Sus ojos recorrieron con desaprobación el resto de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, había olvidado por completo el efecto que esa mirada tenía en mí... Lograba hacerme temblar sin siquiera tocarme. Después de escrutarme, gesticuló una mueca de disgusto y evitando el contacto visual conmigo, jaló de mí hacia la camioneta sin delicadeza alguna. Trastabillé y parpadeé un par de veces, la adrenalina que me invadió me permitió reaccionar al fin.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ackerman? ¡Suéltame! —forcejeé y puse resistencia a dejarme llevar, pero eso sólo provocó que enterrara más sus dedos en mi piel y que tirara de mí con más fuerza. Mordí mi labio para no quejarme de dolor, no podía comprender qué carajo pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento—. Si no me sueltas, gritaré y te juro que diré que intentas secuestrarme.

Él se volvió hacia mí y me encaró con la quijada apretada y su ceño fruncido. Me zarandeó un poco y me acercó a él fulminándome con la mirada.

—Vas a subir conmigo al maldito auto —siseó entre dientes—. Así grites, llores o patalees, no voy a detenerme. Irás y punto. ¿Me entiendes, mocosa?

—No tengo que ir contigo a ningún lado, no tienes derecho alguno de obligarme a nada. ¿Me entiendes tú a mí? —repliqué imitando su amenazador tono de voz. La arruga en su frente se pronunció aún más, lo sacaba de quicio que lo desobedeciera y retara de esa manera. Estaba conteniendo su furia, lo sabía a pesar de lucir calmado e impasible. Permanecimos así por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron infinitos, ninguno de los dos procedía a apartar la mirada... Él trataba de intimidarme y yo luchaba para que no lo lograse.

Lo demás ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vi venir.

Tapó mi boca con una mano y con la otra me rodeó por debajo de mis pechos, levantándome levemente y llevándome a la camioneta. El enano de mierda tiene más fuerza de lo que jamás imaginé; por más que pataleé y me removí, no conseguí zafarme de su firme agarre. Abrió la puerta, me encerró en la parte de atrás e instantáneamente fue al asiento del conductor.

Arrancó con un fuerte chirrido y avanzó a toda velocidad, realmente estaba cabreado. No lo había visto así antes, ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo se mostró alguna vez tan colérico.

Me incorporé y miré alrededor tratando de averiguar a dónde nos dirigíamos. Lo supe de inmediato, íbamos a su apartamento.

Me sabía el camino de memoria.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Levi? —pregunté, él ni se inmutó. Suspiré frustrada y seguí, con la esperanza de hacerlo hablar si llegaba a fastidiarlo—. ¿No se suponía que no querías volver a verme porque soy una mocosa molesta e ingenua? ¿Qué haces buscándome? ¡Respóndeme, joder! —grité golpeando su brazo derecho, pero el bastardo seguía sin querer decir absolutamente nada.

—Todavía lo eres. Hazme el favor de callarte y de quedarte quieta —habló al fin pasados unos minutos.

Bufé, estaba agotando mi paciencia.

 _Ya no soy aquella que se dejaba manipular por ti, la que te obedecía y siempre estaba a tu disposición._

 _Ya no soy la misma ingenua que tanto te quiso._

 _Ya no._

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento del lujoso complejo donde vivía, se bajó y me abrió. Al ver que estaba renuente a moverme, me tomó esta vez de la muñeca y me sacó de un jalón.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Te dejaré ir luego de eso —dijo ya habiendo conseguido su característica serenidad al hablar. Mordí mi labio y lo medité por un instante—. Sólo será un momento, te lo aseguro.

 _Los chicos... No puedo faltar._

—Ya he quedado con alguien, no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí.

Esas simples palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se apretó el tabique soltando aire sonoramente. Lo observé confundida, ¿qué carajo pasaba con él? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o qué? Un segundo después, se recompuso y volvió a fijar su pesada mirada en mí.

—Ya te dije que será sólo un momento —repitió lentamente. Rodé los ojos y con expresión de fastidio, accedí a lo que me pedía. Conocía perfectamente lo obstinado que era, no iba a dejarme ir hasta lograr su cometido.

—Que sea rápido.

Me solté de su agarre y caminamos en silencio hasta su pieza. Atravesamos el lobby y abordamos el ascensor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos ya en el último piso frente a aquel apartamento.

Seis meses.

Seis malditos meses pasaron desde que lo vi por última vez.

No terminaba de entender su inusual actitud y el por qué me buscó de nuevo, cuando fue él mismo quién me pidió no volver a vernos.

 _Sí, definitivamente debe estar loco. Quizás los treinta y cinco años que tiene encima ya le están pasando factura._

Entramos y sin mediar palabra, fue hasta un pequeño bar de donde sacó una botella de vino tinto. La destapó y sirvió dos copas bajo mi atenta mirada.

Escudriñaba con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de descubrir qué demonios le sucedía y más importante aún, qué podría querer de mí a esas alturas.

Se acercó y me ofreció una copa. Yo me crucé de brazos y lo miré con desdén.

—No me apetece —rechacé con rudeza. Sin alterar ni un poco su expresión, bebió las dos copas con apuro—. Ve al punto, ¿quieres? De verdad tengo que irme.

—Siéntate —me ordenó. Pasé las manos por mi cara exasperada y fui hasta el sillón individual, él se posó frente a mí pasando su vista desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza.

—Ya, dime.

—Cuando estabas conmigo eras una buena chica, discreta y recatada... Ahora apenas te vistes, pareces una mujerzuela.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—¿Con quién vas a verte? —eludió mi pregunta y plantó otra desviando el tema. Alcé una ceja con incredulidad, no puede ser que luego de tanto tiempo siga pensando que tiene derecho de saber qué hago o no con mi vida... Mucho menos con quién salgo.

—Eso no te incumbe —solté con veneno. Frunció el ceño y apretó un poco los labios, hacía eso cada vez que _algo_ le frustraba. La razón de su comportamiento ahora sí que me intrigaba, debe ser algo muy importante para que descontrole al imperturbable e indomable Levi Ackerman.

Tenía que averiguarlo. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Vas a verte con el infeliz con el que has estado saliendo estas últimas semanas? —cuestionó aproximándose despacio, como lo haría un sigiloso león que va a apoderarse de su presa. Al ver que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de responder, se inclinó un poco y me tomó por el mentón, alzándome la cara para mirarme directo a los ojos—. Dime de una buena vez si ya andas con otro hombre o no, maldición.

Ahondé en la infinidad de sus irises azulados y no pude evitar sentir asombro ante lo que pude reconocer allí. En esos orbes aparentemente vacíos e indiferentes, había desesperación. Me miraba ansiando con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta de mi parte, estaba anhelando obtener lo que necesitaba escuchar.

A pesar de no demostrarlo a simple vista, estaba segura de que debajo de esa frialdad y esa prepotencia, estaba hecho un lío. Muy dentro de él, estaba afectado, dolido, herido... La razón de su locura era que yo realmente hubiese logrado superarlo, y de esta manera poder comenzar de nuevo junto a alguien más.

Su orgullo estaba desangrándose.

Sonreí internamente.

 _Que ironía, ¿no?_

 _¿No fue precisamente eso lo que me pediste que hiciera, que me fuera y rehiciera mi vida lejos de ti?_

 _Ahora estas aquí, frente a mí, lleno de furia y frustración porque, para tu desgracia, también en eso te obedecí._

Entonces, se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Si él tuvo la osadía de jugar conmigo y hacerme tanto daño, ¿qué podría salir mal si yo le hacía lo mismo por tan sólo un momento?

—Sí, ya estoy con alguien. Y sí, es el infeliz con el que me he estado viendo —contesté. La verdad era que no tenía pareja estable, pero sí tenía una que otra cita de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero y puedo. Aunque me causaba curiosidad su actitud, decidí no comentar nada al respecto y seguir con mi pequeño juego.

Acortó el espacio que nos separaba y sonrió ladino al notar que yo no me alejaba ni rehuía de su cercanía.

—Vas a dejarlo —eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

 _Maldito enano manipulador._

—¿Por qué? —susurré con fingida inocencia y subordinación.

—Porque vas a volver conmigo.

 _¡Bingo!_

Lo envolví por el cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí con tanta fuerza, que mis labios dolieron al juntarse de súbito con los suyos. Nos envolvimos en un beso salvaje, apresurado y lleno de pura lujuria, no había sutileza alguna de por medio.

Sus besos me sabían agridulces. Rememoraba cuánto me gustaban, cuánto me desvivía por ellos, adoraba esa sensación de mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que los probaba. No obstante, esa sensación fue sustituida por un persistente malestar en mi abdomen y un horrible dolor en mi pecho que tuve que soportar cada día que sufrí por su ausencia.

 _Pero ya no más._

Tomamos distancia cuando ambos nos encontráramos faltos de aire, el desenfrenado arranque nos dejó sin oxígeno con rapidez. En ese corto instante mis orbes convergieron con los suyos; estaba sediento, desesperado y ansioso por tenerme.

 _Es mi turno de divertirme, Ackerman._

Lo empujé hacia el sillón familiar y me subí ahorcajadas sobre él apenas cayó sentado. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me adueñé de sus labios con fiereza, él me correspondió sin dudar. Se recostó del espaldar y aprovechó que yo quedé ligeramente inclinada para tomar mis glúteos y apretarlos como tanto le gustaba hacerlo. Me refregué contra su abultada entrepierna, gruñó en mi boca y mordió mi labio inferior cuando le apliqué más presión al roce de nuestros sexos.

Me miró expectante cuando me quité de su regazo y me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Abrí su pantalón y con su ayuda lo bajé junto a su bóxer, dejando a la vista su duro y prominente miembro. Lo froté de arriba abajo lentamente apretándolo en mi puño y lo miré con supuesta ingenuidad, él me observaba sin siquiera pestañear.

Tragó duro cuando lamí la gotita preseminal que tenía en su punta, desde allí lo recorrí como si de una paleta se tratase. Lo metí en mi boca y lo succioné como le encantaba, un suspiro ahogado salió desde su garganta. Con una mano amasaba sus testículos y con la otra lo masturbaba sin sacarlo de mi boca, sabía perfectamente que todas esas acciones a la vez lo enloquecían.

Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello para controlar la profundidad de su miembro en mi cavidad mientras con mi lengua lo estimulaba en círculos alrededor de su glande. Gruñó algo que no pude entender y me alejó de golpe sujetándome por mis espesas hebras azabaches. Alcé la mirada hacia él y gesticulé una imperceptible sonrisa felina al verlo apretando los dientes con su rostro contorsionado de placer.

Con ese mismo agarre, hizo que me reincorporara frente a él. Me besó toscamente y subió sus manos por mi espalda, la acarició y luego las llevó a los costados para tomar el borde del croptop y sacarlo con un rápido movimiento. Sin perder tiempo, desabrochó mi sujetador y me despojó de él en un segundo.

Me alejé y él se quedó paralizado apreciando mis firmes y puntiagudos pechos, el enano amaba el color rosáceo de mis pezones. Aprisionó el izquierdo entre sus labios y con sus dedos apretaba el restante, jadeé cuando mordió y jaló sin piedad. Hambriento invirtió las acciones, volví a gemir cuando chupó con fuerza y el otro lo estrujó duro en su mano.

Se quitó sus prendas inferiores y luego se dedicó a quitármelas a mí. Besó y mordió mi abdomen cuando se agachó para retirarlas por completo y sin previo aviso, abrió mis piernas y llevó su cara a mi sexo. Su lengua jugueteaba con mi punto sensible aumentando la intensidad de las lamidas gradualmente, tanteó mi entrada en un par de dedos y se adentró en mí lentamente. Me invadió un tercer dedo, moviéndolos al rápido compás que su lengua tenía sobre mi clítoris. Fue imposible contener los gemidos que salían desde lo más recóndito de mis entrañas.

Maldita sea, el bastardo sabe lo que hace.

Sentía que no podía sostenerme más, mis piernas se estaban volviendo gelatina y el calor que me recorría producto del placer que me brindaba era abrasador. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, era alucinante. La corriente eléctrica que me atravesaba me hacía cada vez más difícil el mantenerme en pie, los gemidos escapaban de mi boca sin recato alguno... Pero no importaba, a él le fascinaba escucharme gemir.

 _Escúchalos bien._

 _Memorízalos y recuérdalos cada vez que me extrañes._

—Levi... Levi, voy a... —no pude decir nada más al ser interrumpida por una oleada de deliciosos espasmos que me sacudió hasta los sentidos.

Me habría desplomado si el azabache no me hubiese sostenido de la cintura al levantarse, respiré profundo e intenté recuperarme lo más pronto posible del tan placentero aturdimiento.

—Joder, eres exquisita Mikasa. Eres mía, lo sabes, ¿no? —susurró sobre mis labios. No le respondí y él se distrajo dejando besos por mi cuello, llegó a mi hombro y lo mordió suavemente. Le quité la camisa y lo empujé de nuevo al sofá para montarlo. Me restregué sobre su miembro empapándolo de mis fluidos, sonrió ladino detallando con sus ojos cada centímetro de mi torso desnudo—. ¿Ahora quieres ser tú la que me domine a mí, mocosa?

Ignoré otra vez su pregunta y acomodé su pene en mi entrada para introducirlo con tortuosa lentitud. Me quedé quieta un instante al llenarme por completo y luego comencé a moverme en círculos, gemí y Levi gruñó por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía. Me sujetó la cintura para tratar de llevar él el ritmo, pero las aparté de un manotazo al percatarme de lo que quería hacer. Resignado, me tomó por la nuca y me jaló hacia él para besarme mientras continuaba con el vaivén de mis caderas.

—Maldición, sigues siendo tan deliciosamente estrecha —interrumpió el beso para tomarme por las nalgas, levantándome levemente y finalmente recuperando el control.

Comencé a gemir sin parar al recibir sus embestidas, el azabache ahogaba los suyos succionando mis pezones. Sus asaltos eran cada vez más y más fuertes, mis piernas temblaban y mis uñas estaban firmemente clavadas en sus hombros. Disminuyó la velocidad y dejó deleitarse con mis senos para mirarme. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido y sus labios separados y húmedos; no pasé por alto ese olor carmín sobre sus mejillas, ese que rara vez aparecía cuando teníamos sexo. Ambos estábamos sudados y muy agitados, cada uno detallando y estudiando los gestos del otro.

—Eres mía, sólo mía —siseó entre dientes antes de acelerar de nuevo las penetraciones.

Así es él. Machista, dominante y posesivo, obsesivo por el control.

 _Eso es, así._

 _Gózame, saboréame, sáciate de mí._

 _No tendrás otra oportunidad._

 _Porque no habrá una próxima ocasión._

—¡Levi! —grité cuando otro abrasador orgasmo me nubló hasta la vista. Cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia su cuello, dónde lo mordí y chupé mientras él seguía moviéndose sin apaciguar ni un poco el ritmo.

Yo sinceramente me hallaba en trance. Estaba sumida en un profundo éxtasis repleto de excitantes y celestiales sensaciones, que todas unidas me transportaban al mismísimo paraíso. No puedo ni describir lo fenomenal que me sentía en ese momento. Él también debía estarlo, porque ni siquiera impidió que le dejase oscuras marcas en la piel pálida de su cuello y hombros a pesar de que detestaba que lo hiciera. Los gemidos no dejaban de salir de su boca, en ocasiones incluso mordía su labio para acallarlos un poco.

Los dos gritamos al unísono al llenarme totalmente con una fuerte y profunda estocada. Me sujetaba de las caderas con firmeza, se removió un poco más y una vehemente descarga eléctrica me golpeó por tercera vez. Apreté la mandíbula y me esforcé por sostenerle la mirada, su tibio líquido salía y corría por el interior de piernas.

Relamió sus labios y se recostó del sofá observándome fijamente y saboreando cada instante, cada mísero segundo que me tenía a su merced. Él conoce el punto exacto con el que hacerme enloquecer; todo mi cuerpo es un mapa que recorrió tantas veces hasta sabérselo a la perfección. Está tan amaestrado en el arte del sexo que podría hacerme llegar una y otra vez con mucha facilidad; a diferencia de otros hombres, que difícilmente lograban llevarme hasta ese punto.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos cuantos segundos, luego me apartó de encima y se levantó.

—Ponte en cuatro —me ordenó con voz ronca y demandante.

 _Domíname por tan sólo un momento._

 _Porque yo ya no soy una sumisa..._

 _Tu sumisa._

 _Ya no._

Ya estaba listo de nuevo para mí. Le obedecí y recargué mis rodillas y mis codos sobre la cubierta de cuero negro del sofá, curveé mi espalda y de una sola embestida ingresó nuevamente en mi vagina.

Se aferró con fuerza a mi pequeña cintura mientras me daba bruscamente, el vaivén de sus penetraciones era rápido y constante. Nuestros gemidos se fundieron con el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando sin cesar, una que otra nalgada se unía al estrépito y hacía eco en el lugar junto a todo lo demás.

El azabache lo sacaba completo y lo volvía a meter hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, salía y entraba una y otra vez. Ya comenzaba a quedar afónica de tanto gritar y gemir su nombre, estaba alucinando de placer y de excitación. Perdí la fuerza en las piernas cuando el cuarto clímax llegó a mí sin piedad, pero el agarre de Levi no permitió que me derrumbase.

—¡Ah, Mikasa! —gimió ásperamente. Unas cuantas estocadas más y se dejó ir de nuevo dentro de mí.

Pegó su frente a mi espalda y dejó un par de besos justo en el medio, se quedó quieto un corto instante y luego se retiró. Me recosté y él se acomodó junto a mí, sus irises azules estaban oscurecidos y sus mechones adheridos a su frente húmeda por el sudor. Me observó quedamente y acarició mi cabello con aparente ternura, cerré los párpados y me permití embriagarme de él; de su varonil olor y su agradable sabor, del calor de su cuerpo y de su suave piel.

Suspiró y cuando intentó volver a escabullir su mano entre mis muslos, me levanté sin pensarlo dos veces. Me apresuré en recoger mi ropa, él se incorporó de inmediato mirándome receloso.

—No voy a dejarlo por ti —sentencié colocándome el sujetador con presura.

—Ah, ¿no? —vino hasta mí y pretendió asirme de nuevo por el brazo, por suerte pude evitarlo antes de que lo consiguiera—. No irás a ningún lado, mocosa.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —grité cuando se abalanzó hacia mí por segunda vez. Me fulminó con la mirada, se mostraba ligeramente descolocado por mi reacción.

 _¿Pensabas que iba a volver arrastrándome a ti?_

 _¿Que acataría todas tus órdenes sin vacilar?_

 _Ya no soy yo una ilusa._

 _Se invirtieron los papeles._

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré furiosa y él me devolvió una llena de confusión.

—Eso deberías explicarme tú a mí. El que está mal de la cabeza eres tú, no yo. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que vuelva contigo como si nada después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir? ¡Yo te amaba, Levi! ¡Te amaba! Y cuando al fin me atreví a decírtelo, lo que hiciste fue reírte de mí, apartarme y desecharme como si fuese un simple objeto que sólo usaste y luego botaste a la basura como si nada. Te burlaste de mí por enamorarme del maldito imbécil que eres. Ahora el estúpido ingenuo eres tú, por creer que yo siempre estaría ahí para ti —las palabras salieron como dardos de mi boca, dardos que él no pudo esquivar. En sus ojos, por primera vez, vi que un deje de incredulidad y conmoción. Tomé aire y terminé de vestirme. Él se quedó callado, debatiendo internamente si dejarme ir y mantener intacto su hombría y su orgullo, o si arriesgarse y tratar de retenerme nuevamente.

Y como era de esperarse, escogió la primera opción.

—Lárgate —dijo con severidad.

Me giré, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta. Abrí y antes de atravesar el umbral, lo miré una vez más.

—Aquella ocasión fuiste tú quién me pidió que te dejara en paz y que no volviese a buscarte. Pues, ahora soy yo quién te pide a ti lo mismo: piérdete de mi vida y ni se te ocurra volver —sonreí cínicamente al ver cómo cerraba sus puños iracundo, rojo de la rabia.

Salí de allí y me subí al ascensor sin mirar atrás.

Abordé el primer taxi que vi en la salida y le indiqué la dirección a la que debía ir. Suspiré, sería complicado persuadir las insistentes y directas interrogantes de mis amigas sobre la razón de mi tardanza.

Abrí el bolso y saqué el pequeño estuche en el que guardaba mi maquillaje, me retoqué y acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude. Al terminar, me miré en el pequeño espejo y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

Me sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Estúpido enano.

Apuñalé su preciado orgullo, eso le dolería incluso más que una herida real.

Pisoteé su arrogancia, esa que le hacía creer que podría obtener todo lo que quisiera.

Y lo mejor de todo, destrocé la imagen que tenía de mí.

Ya no soy esa chiquilla, hace mucho tiempo dejé de serlo.

Recordé su expresión de desconcierto y reí de puro regocijo.

Espero que hayas disfrutado la última vez, Levi Ackerman.

Nuestra última vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que estén bien!**

 **Hacía bastante ya que no escribía un OneShot, admito que no pude resistirme.  
Este tipo de situación puede ser más común de lo que imaginan. Tanto, que alguien cercano vivió algo muy similar recientemente y me sirvió de inspiración para crear este corto relato.  
La idea llegó y sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse manos a la obra.  
Apenas es la segunda vez que escribo un lemon, pero joder, me encanta. x'D **

**Me declaro culpable de tener una mente sucia y pervertida (?)**

 **En fin, espero que haya sido de su total agrado.**

 **No olviden dejar sus favs y comentarios, se aprecia y valora muchísimo. :)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
